1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for automatically generating and managing groups in an address book of which contents are not grouped.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to broadening of personal connections, it is becoming more important to manage personal connections. Conventional methods require users to personally generate groups in an address book and manage the generated groups. Moreover, when the address book has been moved from one terminal to another terminal, it may be necessary to change a large amount of contents of the address book if the contents of the address book have not been grouped. In this case, although changing of the contents of the address book may be performed by using a computer, it is required to go through complicated processes in the computer and personally check and classify the contents of the address book in detail.
The present invention provides a method of grouping and managing contents of an address book to improve convenience of users.
To group and manage contents of an address book used in a terminal, according to a conventional method, first, it is required to generate groups necessary in the terminal. In a case of storing a new phone number in the address book, it is necessary to assign the new phone number to one of the generated groups after inputting the new phone number to the address book. To group phone numbers previously stored in the address book, it is required to enter the address book into an edit mode and then select a group name from among group names previously set for a previously stored phone number. In this manner, it is required to change the address book one entry at a time by using the above-stated method to group phone numbers not grouped in the address book.